Confession
by xblkdragonx
Summary: Professor Yao is replacing the recovering Minister and gets a little surprise when a students walks in and confesses his sins. Please do not read if you're sensitive to this subject. I do not intend to offend


WARNING: IDEOLOGICALLY SENSITIVE!

A/N: This was written as a joke. I had no real plans in making this into a fic. My friends were just talking about, "Oh what if Ivan was attending a Christian school and tried to seduce Prof!Yao there 8D?" I also wrote this because she drew a fanart for one of my fics titled "Say My Name." I was laughing so hard, my stomach hurt. Because of that, I spontaneously wrote this for fun…

* * *

Yao sighed. He honestly didn't understand Christianity but because he was desperate for a job and the school was desperate for a teacher to replace the sudden disappearance of one, they hired him. And now? Now he was suck in a confession box replacing the minister who fell and broke his back. He sighed again. He better find a new job soon or else misfortune will befall him as well.

Unbeknownst to Yao, someone had stepped into the confession room.

"Forgive me Lord for I have sinned."

He cleared his throat. He may not be use to this mumble jumbo but let it not be known that he did not try his best.

"What is it that you have done?"

"I have had un-Christian thoughts."

"Yes, child. Continue."

-Silence-

The minister warned him of this, how students and sometimes staff are reluctant to open up their thoughts. What was it he told him to say if this happened? Oh yes...

"Child, if you do not speak, then the Lord cannot cleanse you of your sin. He is forgiving. Speak your mind."

After a pause, the deep voice from the other side finally continued, "Recently...I've had some sinful thoughts of someone. I can't get them off of my mind."

"I see," Yao replied, quite bored about an adolescent problem.

"Like last night," the person seemed eager to confess now that he started, "I dreamed again about him."

Yao sat a little straighter, "Him?"

But the person on the other side didn't hear.

'It always starts the same. Every time, every night, in my dream he would invite me to the classroom after the day was over. The sun's setting, bathing the classroom in orange red. It's hot in the room. The moment I enter, I begin sweating. At first he sits behind the chair, going over the papers, but when he lays his eyes on me, he gets up and leans on the corner of the desk, smiling. I shudder, rooted to my spot. 'No. It can't be,' I thought in my dream, 'It's impossible such a beautiful creature would want me. I must be misunderstanding.' From the moment I saw him, I wanted to run my hands all over him, rip his clothes, kiss him everywhere. Pleasure him, fuck him. But no, I wasn't wrong. My wish was finally fulfilled. He slowly unknotted his tie, crooking at finger at me to come, spreading his legs on the table, inviting me... Inviting me to take him right then and there. "

Yao blushed on the other side, embarrassed at listening to such intimate thoughts. He opened his mouth to suggest that maybe the Lord didn't need to hear every single detail about his sin but the boy spoke even more frantic.

"I couldn't resist the temptation. I was rough, I was uncouth. Lust ran through me as I pushed him down on the table, sweeping the papers to the floor. He quietly scolded me, saying we'll have to clean up later. Still, he wrapped his arms around me, bringing me closer, his hips bucking until he rubbed his erection against mine and moaned. It's a dream, only a dream but it felt so good. Oh, God, so good. I couldn't think straight anymore. I just wanted to feel his skin against mine, to know how it'll feel to be inside him, stroking, pushing, ramming into that tight warmth. I tried, I tried so hard to go slow. I licked his expose neck, tasting, nipping the sweat gathered there. I would've gone slow- I would've- but he clawed at my back, telling me over and over, 'Hurry, hurry, hurry.' I-it pushed me over the edge. A red haze came over me as I ripped his shirt, buttons scattering everywhere. I freed myself from my pants- and without even preparing him- plunged in. He arched his back like a tight bow as he cried out. Screaming and screaming. The unending screaming of my name."

Yao uncomfortably shifted in his seat, trying desperately not to react to the wet dream the student was describing. It was disgusting to get a hard-on by a student and a male student at that. Yao let a shuddering breath out as he heard the heavy breathing on the other side; the breathless moans and sighs coming though.

M-moans and sighs? H-he couldn't be could he? Just as the thought entered his head that perhaps the student was committing the most sinful act, Yao gasped as the student grasped onto the screen, groaning.

Yao bit his lips, clamping his legs together in hopes of relieving the building pressure gathering there; but it was impossible when he kept hearing the rhythmic clinking of the other's belt as his hand pumped up and down, up and down. What's worse, he kept up his vivid description of his dream in a husky voice, dipped with eroticism and desire.

"I thrusted into him, Minister," the student whispered to him, "over and over I plunged into his warmth, the desk screeching against the tile floor. My hands dug into his hips, lifting him higher while his legs wrapped around my waist. It wasn't enough; wasn't even close enough to what I wanted to feel from him. Now that I entered him, I needed more, needed to be deeper, to feel his core. I lifted one of his legs and draped it across my shoulder, licking at the calf there. He closed his eyes and gave out a shuddering cry as I pulled out before slamming back in. His hands restlessly searched on the desk for something to cling on, to ground him to earth but I wouldn't let him. Tossing and turning his head, he moaned my name, asking me to stop and continue all at once, his face flushed. I bent down, pressing the leg close to his body and a groan tore from my throat. Lord. Dear Lord, he tightened around me, squeezing me hard. It took all my strength to pull out to only push myself mercilessly back in. I was close, I could feel it, my body was tightening like a bow. However, I couldn't be the only one. I took his cock in my hand, wrapping my fingers tightly around it, pumping it, circling the head even as I thrust myself inside him. Just as my finger neared the slit, teasing it, he came in my hand. But, I wasn't done yet. Not yet."

Yao rested his forehead against the cool wood, trying to cool his heated face. Sweat dripped down his back and he was panting from his suffering. If he didn't relieve himself now, he'd die. Slowly he unzipped his pants and whimpered escaped his lips when he finally fell free. Immoral, degenerate- those were the words to describe what he was doing as he began stroking himself, listening to his student's story but he was past the point of caring. He just wanted release.

"My beloved." The students hold tightened on the screen, a grunt from the other side. "Yao…Yao…Yao…" Yao heard him call out as he neared his climax until at last he ended his plea with a cry heavenward. When it was done, a thump sounded on the wooden plank separating him and the student. Yao himself bit his lips until he tasted blood to keep from groaning as pearly white liquid coated his hand.

For a moment, Yao closed his eyes, sighing now in contentment. A second past then two, silence yet again settled in the church. Then it hit him…the student was call his name! He was the one the student was fantasizing! A ferocious flush burned his face but Yao quickly dressed himself and ran to the other side, slamming the door open. Empty.

Anger, relief, disappointment, shame transpired through him. Did he want to yell at the student for dreaming about him? Did he want to know who it was that was confessing to him? Yao didn't know. Just as he turned away, a white paper on the floor caught his eye. He picked it up, his eyes widening.

_Did you enjoy my dream Professor? By your sighs, I could tell you did. The next time I come to confession, why don't we turn it into reality?  
Love,  
I.B._

* * *

A/N: As you can see, bare minimum details. I've been asked to turn this into a full length fic *sweatdrops* I actually will, since it seems so fun.


End file.
